Juste une petite fic perverse
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Ms-Figg. Un scénario basique featuring un Severus plutôt rude et cruel et une Hermione assez maso... Ca commence avec un kidnapping. Si vous aimez Severus sombre, égoïste, dominant et sexuel, et pas de gros contexte, venez jeter un coup d'oeil! Aë's note: Euh... Je ne cautionne pas tellement le résumé de Ms-Figg XD
1. Opportunité manquée

Version corrigée !

.

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages reconnaissables appartiennent à JKR. Toutes les situations sont à moi (Note d'Aë : à Ms Figg, pas moi ^^ Je n'ai que la version française, ce qui est quand même déjà super cool). Pas de $$$ n'a été fait avec cette fanfic.

Note d'Aë : Je refuse d'avoir sur cette fic les mêmes commentaires que sur Snape au cirque. Ca n'a rien à voir donc je prendrais ça pour de l'acharnement. Oui, chuis sérieuse. Na. Prenez la peine de lire avant de critiquer ^^

.

200e review de Saving Miss Granger by… hp-drago. Clap clap clap ^^ *applaudit*

oOoOoOo

.

Juste une petite fic perverse

Opportunité manquée

.

On la força à s'agenouiller, puis le bandeau fut soudainement retiré du visage d'Hermione. La sorcière effrayée leva les yeux vers les yeux d'un noir profond de son ancien professeur, Severus Snape.

« Surprise » ronronna-t-il.

« Professeur » souffla-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans une petite pièce aux murs de pierre, et sans sortie visible. Il y avait un gigantesque lit à baldaquin et à draps noirs, et rien d'autre. Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

« Pas besoin de demander pourquoi vous êtes ici, Miss Granger. Pour mon plaisir et votre satisfaction » dit-il d'une voix de soie. « Je vous ai trouvée en position compromettante avec M. Weasley trois fois pendant votre dernière année à Poudlard. Une fois derrière la sorcière borgne, une autre dans la salle sur demande, la dernière dans les douches du stade de Quidditch. Vous n'êtes donc plus une vierge effarouchée, sorcière.

-Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire cela » murmura Hermione. « C'est du viol, Professeur. Du viol. »

Le Maître des Potions regarda pensivement la jeune femme.

« Miss Granger. Quand je vous ai découverte avec M. Weasley, je n'ai pas immédiatement arrêté vos « activités ». J'ai regardé dans votre esprit pour voir comment il pouvait vous satisfaire. Imaginez ma surprise quand je me suis vu vous prendre. Vous fantasmiez sur moi en couchant avec lui » conclut-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Et c'était le cas les trois fois. »

Hermione rougit violemment. Elle était démasquée.

Le sorcier poursuivit.

« Vous n'avez jamais eu le cran de m'approcher pour me dire que vous me vouliez. J'étais… comment dire… intrigué par cette idée. En fait, j'ai attendu pour voir ce que vous feriez. Mais, pour une Gryffondor, vous avez montré une couardise extraordinaire. Puis vous avez été diplômée et m'avait quitté incomblée. Voyez-vous, j'aurais adoré prendre une jeune et brillante sorcière telle que vous. Vous êtes une belle femme, petite et pleine de courbes, à mon goût. Et je sais que vous me désirez… Et comment vous me désirez. Vous voulez être gérée par un homme. M. Weasley n'était pas en mesure de vous donner ce dont vous avez besoin. Je vous ai observée, Miss Granger. Je sais que vous avez rompu avec lui. Vous n'avez pas été avec qui que ce soit depuis des mois. Êtes-vous en chaleur, Miss ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Voulez-vous combler vos attentes ? Voulez-vous que votre bâtard de Maître des Potions vous donne ce dont vous avez besoin ?

-C'est… Du… Viol… » expira Hermione, le ventre tiraillé.

Oui, elle avait vraiment ressenti quelque chose pour lui. Elle voulait être dominée par lui, mais ce n'était pas franchement la bonne manière pour lui d'atteindre son but. Soudainement, le sorcier la saisit par le bras. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient debout dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Le Maître des Potions relâcha le bras d'Hermione, ses yeux noirs et étincelants baissés vers elle.

« Vous pouvez partir, Miss Granger. Votre opportunité est passée. J'ai agi ainsi en pensant que cela pourrait faire jouer vos fantasmes à mon sujet. Je n'avais aucune intention de vous forcer à quoi que ce soit… Même s'il y aurait eu une certaine forme de force si vous m'aviez accepté. Je pense que cela aurait été bienvenu, sorcière. A présent, nous ne le saurons jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Bonne journée, Miss Granger » conclut-il en disparaissant.

Hermione se tint là, observant fixement l'espace vide qu'il occupait un instant auparavant. Malgré ses protestations, elle avait une douleur terrible entre les cuisses. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il la relâcherait ainsi. Il avait l'air de vouloir la prendre sans sous soucier de ses protestations. Mais le viol valait Azkaban. Elle doutait qu'il veuille aller en prison, peut importe combien il pouvait vouloir coucher avec elle.

Depuis l'Allée, Hermione rejoignit son paillasson. Normalement, elle aurait dû passer par la zone publique de transplanage. Il y avait de lourdes amendes pour les transplanages ne respectant pas cette règle. Mais dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ses amendes étaient rarement infligées.

Hermione s'assit au fond d'un fauteuil et fixa le feu. Elle descendait l'Allée de Traverse quand une main avait surgi pour la tirer vers une niche. Sa bouche avait été couverte, puis elle avait entendu un murmure prononcer un sort de Désillusion. Un bandeau avait été placé sur son visage, et ensuite elle avait sentit le transplanage vers un lieu incertain, puis on l'avait forcée à s'agenouiller.

« Merde » souffla-t-elle. « J'aurais pu en profiter pas mal. Je parie que ça aurait été extraordinaire. Eh bien, j'ai tout foutu en l'air. »

Cette nuit-là, elle eût un rêve particulièrement érotique du Professeur la prenant par derrière, un poing pâle fermement resserré dans ses cheveux, et son autre main la fessant, sa tête était renversée en arrière et son visage crispé sous l'effet du plaisir. Alors qu'elle dormait, elle eut un orgasme et se réveilla.

« Oh Merlin » souffla-t-elle, l'arrière de sa chemise de nuit humide de sa cyprine.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas laissé cet homme la prendre ?

Parce qu'elle était idiote, voilà pourquoi. Le Professeur Snape lui aurait donné la meilleure séance de sexe de sa vie… Pas qu'elle ait été avec un autre que Ron, mais tout de même… La simple sensation de ses mains l'aurait probablement faite jouir. Elle le voulait méchamment. L'idée de cet homme baissant ses yeux sur elle, ses yeux noirs et froids, ses lèvres incurvées en une expression lascive et sardonique alors qu'il la prenait, ça suffisait amplement pour qu'elle se sente se liquéfier pour devenir une petite flaque.

Avec ce nez, elle aurait parié que son membre était gigantesque.

« Merde » se maudit à nouveau Hermione, récupérant sa baguette sur sa table de chevet pour récurviter son lit et elle-même. Elle se laissa retomber en arrière et ramena les couvertures sur elle.

« Bon, c'est trop tard maintenant » pensa-t-elle, se retournant pour tenter de dormir. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour réussir.

oOo

Après deux semaines, une Hermione Granger particulièrement épuisée se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait des poches sous les yeux à cause du manque de sommeil, et devait utiliser des potions énergisantes chaque matin avant d'aller rejoindre son poste au Ministère. Encore un an et le Ministère paierait ses cours universitaires pour qu'elle puisse devenir Maîtresse des Sortilèges. Mais elle avait été plutôt médiocre les deux dernières semaines, faisant des erreurs insensées. Elle avait été appelée dans le bureau de son superviseur deux fois à cause de ses défaillances. Elle lui avait simplement dit être distraite.

« Eh bien, vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer, Hermione. Vous savez que votre poste est très recherché. Vous pouvez être remplacée, et ce sera le cas si vous faites une autre erreur » lui avait-il indiqué.

« Hermione » s'interpella-t-elle intérieurement. « Tu vas devoir surpasser ça… Et il n'y a donc qu'une seule solution. Tu vas devoir aller voir le Professeur Snape et le laisser finir ce qu'il a commencé, ou tu n'auras plus jamais une nuit de sommeil décente. »

Hermione avait l'impression que ça allait être un supplice. Le Professeur Snape n'était pas l'homme le plus doux au monde. Quand il allait voir à quel point elle était excitée, il allait probablement lui en faire baver avant de lui en faire baver encore plus. Il allait probablement lui sortir le coup de « l'opportunité manquée ».

Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment traverser ça pour pouvoir arriver à son lit ?

Après les deux dernières semaines ? Putain, oui.

oOo

Severus était resté tard dans son bureau à corriger des copies. Comme toujours, les notes étaient déplorables. Il était environ huit heures et il était fatigué. Il posa sa plume, se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil pivotant et se frotta les yeux. Assez de torture. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et à se coucher. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il se renfrogna. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être, à cette heure tardive ? Si c'était un élève, il ou elle pouvait déjà se préparer à compter les points perdus.

« Entrez » lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Hermione Granger entra, l'air incroyablement mal à l'aise.

Tiens, tiens.

« Miss Granger. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en mon bureau à cette heure? » lui demanda-t-il, ses yeux noirs glissant sur elle. Il savait ce qui l'amenait.

Il le savait. Ça lui avait pris pas mal de temps.

« Je… Je devais vous voir, Professeur » dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix, s'asseyant sur le siège de bois branlant qu'il laissait aux visiteurs.

Severus arqua un sourcil. Ça allait être assez amusant.

« Quelle peut bien être la raison qui vous pousserait à venir me voir ? Vous n'êtes plus élève ici, Miss Granger » lâcha-t-il, combattant difficilement son envie de sourire lascivement. Il savait qu'elle le voulait uniquement grâce à la manière dont elle ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle était déchirée, et il aimait ça. Il aimait _vraiment_ ça.

« C'est… C'est un souci d'ordre personnel » répondit-elle, tentant de trouver un moyen de lui dire qu'elle voulait coucher avec lui.

Severus se réinstalla dans son siège et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Un souci d'ordre personnel ? Dites-moi, Miss Granger » ronronna-t-il.

Hermione rougit. Par tous les dieux.

« Eh bien, depuis notre dernière… Euh… Rencontre, je ne suis plus capable de dormir correctement… Et… Et mon travail au Ministère en souffre… Et… » commença-t-elle.

« Vous semblez avoir besoin de voir un apothicaire plutôt que moi, Miss Granger. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour votre manque de sommeil et vos problèmes de travail ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux noirs étincelant.

Hermione commença à se tordre les mains nerveusement.

« Eh bien, vous êtes la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas dormir et je suis distraite » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » insista-t-il en penchant la tête.

« Parce que je rêve tout le temps de vous » se confessa-t-elle, se sentant à présent un peu nauséeuse.

« Vous avez des cauchemars à propos de mes mauvais traitements à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione commença à s'énerver. Elle était sûre qu'il savait quel type de rêve elle faisait. Il ne rendait vraiment pas ça facile.

Severus souriait visiblement, à présent.

« Non. Des rêves de nature… Érotique » dit Hermione en fermant les yeux, son estomac faisant des bons alors qu'elle l'annonçait au Professeur sarcastique.

Severus releva les yeux vers elle. Elle portait des robes bleues et ses boucles s'arrondissaient doucement autour de ses épaules. Elle avait une petite bouche aux lèvres charnues. Il sentit une petite secousse en imaginant ces lèvres serrées autour de lui.

« Donc, que voudriez vous que je fasse pour cela, sorcière ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix prenant un ton sensuel et soyeux qui s'installa directement entre les cuisses d'Hermione.

« Aidez-moi à éliminer ces rêves pour que je puisse dormir et fonctionner normalement à nouveau » répliqua Hermione.

Severus la considéra un instant.

« Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends. Je veux que votre réponse soit plus… Honnête » lui lâcha-t-il.

Hermione essaya à nouveau.

« Je veux que vous me donniez une autre opportunité » dit-elle.

Severus secoua la tête.

« Plus direct » dit-il doucement, se sentant une érection surgir.

Hermione le regarda. Dieux, il allait le lui faire dire entièrement.

« Très bien. Très bien » tremblota sa voix. « Je veux que vous me baisiez, Professeur. »

Severus sentit une puissante pulsation devant l'aveu d'Hermione, mais cacha sa réaction.

« Vous et plusieurs autres petites sorcières en chaleur de ma connaissance » répliqua-t-il. « Quoiqu'il en soit, les autres ne m'intéressent pas. Contrairement à vous. »

Hermione sentit un délicieux tremblement alors qu'il exprimait son désir pour elle. Puis il se renfrogna légèrement.

« Mais vous m'avez déjà repoussé une fois. Comment puis-je savoir que vous ne le ferez pas à nouveau, Miss Granger? Par manque de tripes ou je ne sais quoi. »

Hermione le fixa. La réponse lui semblait évidente.

« Vous devriez le savoir, car je suis venue ici vous voir » répliqua-t-elle, son irritation se ressentant à présent dans sa voix. « Parce que je me suis abandonnée à mon désir.

-Vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, sorcière » répondit-il de sa voix soyeuse. « Je pense… Je pense que j'apprécierais d'avoir une petite preuve du fait que vous me voulez réellement. »

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Il voulait une preuve ? Quel genre de preuve ?

« Quel genre de preuve ? » demanda-t-elle. Dieux, voulait-il la prendre ici… Ou une fellation ? Elle sentit une légère humidité glisser sur ses cuisses.

Severus gloussa.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger. Je ne souhaite pas que vous fassiez ici quoi que ce soit de sexuel pour moi. Enfin, au moins, pas quelque chose qui requiert que vous me touchiez. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voudrais voir vos seins. Montrez-les moi » conclut-il, ses yeux se rétrécissant quelque peu.

« Mes seins ? » répéta-t-elle doucement.

« Y a-t-il de l'écho dans la pièce ? Montrez-moi vos seins, sorcière, ou sortez. Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de jouer avec vous » gronda-t-il sévèrement. Il était aussi du que la pierre, à présent.

Hermione sentit un peu d'excitation à l'écoute de la demande de cet homme. Merlin, comment pourrait-il bien être derrière des portes closes, quand il l'aurait à sa merci ?

Avec un peu de chance, il ne serait pas trop clément. Elle le voulait exigeant, sarcastique, et un peu… Sadique.

Elle commença doucement à déboutonner ses robes, ses yeux noirs la fixant alors qu'elle ouvrait bouton après bouton. Elle portait en dessous un t-shirt… Et un jean. Elle écarta sa robe. Ses yeux passèrent sur sa poitrine arrondie. Pour une si petite femme, elle avait d'amples courbes.

« Est-ce que je peux juste relever mon t-shirt et mon soutien-gorge ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Le sorcier acquiesça d'un vague son sorti du fond de sa gorge. Severus était penché en arrière à présent, les mains sur son bureau, la fixant toujours. Son visage affichait un air de luxure et d'attente. Hermione aimait la manière dont il la fixait. Il montrait ses émotions… Quelque chose d'inédit pour elle jusqu'alors. Il ne serait pas totalement froid lorsqu'il la prendrait… Elle en était sûre.

Hermione repoussa son t-shirt et son soutien-gorge, laissant ses seins jaillir à sa vue. Le Maître des Potions prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il admirait leur ampleur. « Très jolis, Miss Granger » dit-il, la soie de sa voix virant doucement rauque. « Maintenant, caressez-les pour moi. Lentement. »

Extrêmement excite, Hermione fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

« Pressez-les. Fort » gronda-t-il.

Hermione le fit, et il siffla.

« Maintenant… Maintenant pincez vos tétons » dit-il d'une voix basse.

Hermione vit son bras bouger d'avant en arrière, et ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui se cachait de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle fit ce qu'il avait dit, ses yeux se fermant et sa tête partant en arrière alors qu'elle imaginait que c'était ses mains à lui qu'elle sentait.

« Ouiiii » souffla-t-il.

Soudainement il arrêta tout mouvement et grimaça. Il ferma les yeux, ses narines s'élargirent alors qu'il s'empêchait de jouir.

« Couvrez-vous, Miss Granger » gronda sa voix rauque. « Immédiatement. »

Désorientée, Hermione fi ce qu'il demandait… Rabaissant son soutien-gorge et replaçant ses seins dans chaque bonnet, puis remettant son t-shirt.

« Êtes-vous rhabillée ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux toujours fermés.

« Oui » répliqua Hermione, sa propre voix un peu éraillée. Merlin, elle était tellement excitée. S'il l'avait voulu maintenant, Hermione se serait définitivement laissée aller.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

« Très bien. Laissez moi votre adresse. Je vous prendrai à six heures ce vendredi » conclut-il en prenant une plume et un morceau de parchemin.

Hermione toucha sa main pour les lui prendre et sentit un bouillonnement en réaction. Severus vit qu'elle rougissait. Elle le voulait furieusement. Il était sûr que s'il s'approchait ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus il pourrait sentir son excitation. Mais il ne voulait pas se tourmenter lui-même plus encore que ce qu'il avait déjà subi.

Hermione griffonna son adresse sur le parchemin et le lui tendit. Il le lut puis releva les yeux vers son ancienne élève.

« Je dois vous prévenir, Miss Granger, je ne suis pas Ronald Weasley. Je suis un homme mature avec des besoins puissants et certaines préférences sexuelles. Vous ferez mieux de vous préparer pour une rencontre très intense et approfondie » précisa-t-il.

Hermione était si tentée qu'elle ne pouvait parler. Elle se redressa et quitta son bureau d'un pas mal assuré et sans un mot. Elle était presque sûre que l'arrière de ses robes était trempé.

Severus fixa la porte close pensivement.

Pour son bien, elle devrait mieux être préparée, et bien préparée. Il avait prévu de l'avoir, mais bien.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note d'Aë: Cette fic est sortie sous deux formes: un os (très long et censuré), quatre chapitres (plus courts et non censurés). J'ai pris le texte de l'OS pour le sortir avec le même découpage que la fic. Voilà.

Et si vous lisez ce chapitre, c'est que Saving Miss Granger a atteint les 200 reviews ! Allez, un gâteau ! En plus c'est bientôt mon anniversaire ^^

Envoyez-moi des bougies (et j'ai écrit « bijoux » par erreur avant de corriger XD)


	2. Entre les mains du Professeur de Potions

Version corrigée !

.

Note d'Aë : Il me semble avoir dit deux choses : 1. Quand ça dépasse les 20 centimètres faut couper, et 2. Ce type de lemon ne me branche pas.

Autrement dit, c'est ce chapitre que j'aime le moins dans la fic ^^'

Même s'il est très drôle ^^

Donc je le trouve pas mal quand même XD

Je rappelle qu'un pouce fait 2,5 centimètres… J'ai pensé à fausser a traduction en coupant un peu, justement, mais… Brrrref, débrouillez-vous XD

.

225e review de Saving par miss angel whitlock salvatore. On l'applaudit ^^

Encore une habituée ^^ Ça va être le cas pour la 250e, vous croyez?

.

Hummm… Je sais que j'avais dit à plusieurs personnes que je publierais hier ou avant-hier… Mais je suis du matin cette semaine, alors l'appel du matelas a été le plus fort ^^ Pardon ptite mac et les autres !

Si vous êtes comme moi et que la fin de chapitre ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez la sauter (pas le chapitre entier, hein) et attendre le suivant ^^

Lequel est… Comment dire… Autrement plus satisfaisant. Tiens, d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien un vote de celles qui ont aimé et celles qui n'ont pas aimé… Ok ?

.

Réponse aux reviews :

Titi : sadique coupe ? Mais noooon XD Tu lis Saving ou pas ? Sinon, ça peut t'aider à patienter XD

Jessyka : Merci ^^ La différence avec la version non censurée est dans les paroles de Severus. Et franchement, la version censurée est meilleure…

.

2- Entre les mains du Professeur de Potions

.

Vendredi ne sembla arriver qu'après une éternité. Hermione prit un nouveau patch contraceptif et se lava longuement. Son ventre était serré depuis des jours, et elle avait presque fait une erreur grossière au travail en décrivant les mouvements de baguette d'un nouveau sort. Celui-ci avait été créé par le Maître des Sortilèges du département et il avait montré à Hermione les mouvements compliqués nécessaires et elle les avait mis dans une Pensine. Elle avait toutefois écrit « donner un léger coup » au lieu de « effleurer ». Par chance, elle s'en état rendue compte. Encore une erreur et elle se retrouverait dehors, sur le cul.

Eh bien, si elle en avait encore, sa nuit avec le Maître des Potions serait un bon remède.

Elle commença à aller et venir nerveusement dans son salon alors que l'horloge marquait lentement les minutes. A exactement six heures, il y eut un coup puissant à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit pour voir Severus, ses yeux sombres brillant dans sa direction alors qu'il l'examinait.

Hermione avait décidé de porter une robe. C'était une robe blanche à bretelles qui tombait juste au-dessus de ses genoux, parcourue de nombreuses fleurs blanches, et qui lui allait parfaitement. Les yeux de Severus détaillèrent chacune de ses courbes, et la peau bronzée de sa gorge, de ses épaules et de ses bras.

« Du blanc, Miss Granger ? » lui ronronna-t-il. « Une annonce trompeuse… Mais peu importe. Vous aurez l'impression d'avoir porté du rouge après cette nuit. Allons-y. »

Le sorcier pénétra promptement dans son appartement pour attraper fermement le bras d'Hermione. Il s'accrocha à elle possessivement alors qu'elle refermait et enchantait sa porte.

« Comment, vous tremblez, Miss Granger » dit-il de sa voix de soie. « Un peu effrayée ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas » dit Hermione en fixant son pâle visage.

Le Maître des Potions lui lança un regard parfaitement diabolique qui fit se resserrer intérieurement Hermione.

« Nous serons bientôt fixés » répliqua-t-il, et il transplana avec elle.

Une fois encore, ils apparurent dans la chambre sans porte. Le lit à baldaquin et draps noirs était là, mais également une chaise et une petite table de nuit. Severus relâcha la jeune femme et alla s'asseoir de la chaise. Hermione se tint devant lui alors qu'il frottait pensivement sa mâchoire. Il resta là cinq bonnes minutes à la regarder, ce qui la rendit de plus en plus nerveuse. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

Le Maître des Potions se pencha en avant sur sa chaise.

« Commençons par un peu de maths, voulez-vous, Miss Granger ? » annonça-t-il finalement, ses yeux se levant vers elle. « Si je suis équipé d'un diamètre de 3,5 pouces, quelle est ma circonférence ? »

Incrédule, les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent largement.

« Professeur… Vous ne pouvez que… » commença-t-elle.

« Répondez à ma question, Miss Granger » claqua-t-il âprement.

Hermione réfléchit, puis réfléchit encore. Le monde magique ne s'était jamais fait aux centimètres. Hm. Ça faisait trois et demi fois pi…

Hermione passa par plusieurs couleurs intéressantes.

« La réponse ? » la pressa-t-il en souriant légèrement.

« Cela ferait environ onze pouces de diamètres » dit-elle, émit difficilement sa voix.

Severus la fixa un moment, profitant de sa réaction. Puis il dit « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger. Ma circonférence n'est pas de trois pouces et demi de diamètre. »

Hermione lâcha un très audible soupir de soulagement.

« Elle n'est que de trois pouces » ronronna-t-il.

Hermione fit un rapide calcul. Cela faisait toujours au moins dix pouces. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et glissèrent un instant en direction de son bas-ventre, alors qu'elle se demandait quelle longueur ça pouvait avoir.

« La dernière fois que je me suis mesuré, comme tous les hommes l'ont un jour fait, je mesurais dix pouces en pleine érection, à plus ou moins un quart de pouce près » dit le Maître des Potions. « Comme je le disais, je ne suis pas Ronald Weasley. »

Et comment.

Hermione recula pour s'écrouler sur le bord du lit, l'air abasourdie et déconnectée. Doux Merlin, comment cet homme pouvait-il bien marcher avec un truc pareil sans que cela ne le gêne ? A moins qu'il ne soit en train d'exagérer. Mais Hermione sentait que ce n'était pas le cas. Le Professeur était assez pervers pour lui donner des détails comme ça avant de commencer quoi que ce soit.

Severus lui laissa deux minutes pour se remettre. Puis il lui demanda « Voulez-vous partir ? Je comprendrais si vous souhaitez filer. De plus grandes femmes que vous y ont repensé à deux fois avant de m'accepter ainsi. La discrétion est le meilleur de l'affaire, particulièrement dans mon cas » dit-il dans un grondement soyeux.

Hermione regarda le Maître des Potions. Ses cheveux raides et noirs atteignaient juste ses épaules, et ces incroyables yeux sombres semblaient regarder en elle, un de ses sourcils était aristocratiquement relevé, son nez aquilin et belliciste s'évasait légèrement, et sa bouche sensuelle et cruelle souriait légèrement et avec défi. Ses yeux glissèrent sur son corps. Il était grand, mais elle ne pouvait dire ce qui se cachait sous ses robes, même s'il avait une honnête largeur d'épaules. Puis ses yeux atteignirent ses mains pâles, les longs doigts fins aux bouts arrondis. Ils tapotaient lentement ses jointures, lui donnant un aperçu de sa force plutôt que de sa délicatesse. Mais elle savait, après avoir vu la manière dont il concoctait ses potions, que ces mains étaient méticuleuses et sûres. Que donneraient-elles sur sa peau ? Ce qu'il lui avait dit était intimidant… Mais elle devait savoir ce que cela serait d'être prise par lui.

D'un autre côté, si elle fuyait, alors il continuerait à hanter ses rêves.

« Non » annonça-t-telle lentement. « Je ne veux pas partir, Professeur.

-Je vois. Combien pesez-vous, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda Hermione, abasourdie.

« Je veux savoir combien vous pesez. Vous mesurez environ un mètre soixante. Combien pesez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-il à nouveau, se renfrognant légèrement.

« C'est une question très personnelle, Professeur » répliqua-t-elle, offensée.

Severus ne fit que la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione réalise à quel point elle avait l'air stupide. Le sorcier allait devenir aussi « personnel » que possible avec elle.

« Je suis désolée. Je pèse 63 kilos. Je suis en surpoids » conclut-elle embarrassée.

Les yeux de Severus glissèrent sur la jeune femme. Pour autant qu'on lui demande son avis, elle était parfaite… Mais visiblement elle pensait qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'elle soit maigrichonne, avec des côtes apparentes. Elle avait d'amples courbes… Son poids était parfaitement réparti.

« Vous êtes très bien, sorcière. Vos attributs ne seraient pas aussi intéressants si vous pesiez moins qu'actuellement. Et croyez-moi, j'ai l'œil en question de femmes. Je préfère que les femmes avec qui je m'implique soient… Bien en chair. Il n'y a rien à toucher chez une maigrichonne. Je présume que coucher avec elles doit ressembler à coucher avec un jeune garçon. Dans tous les cas, je ne le saurais jamais. Je n'en ai jamais touché une » dit le Maître des Potions.

Hermione lui offrit un léger sourire.

Severus ne le lui rendit pas, bientôt. Mais il se leva.

« Assez d'amabilités. Venez par ici, Miss Granger » ordonna-t-il. « Je n'aime pas me répéter. »

Hermione se redressa, sentant ses jambes aussi molles que de la gelée, et le rejoignit qui baissa les yeux vers elle, ses yeux fixés sur sa bouche.

« Après sept années à vous entendre à chaque fois que vous ouvriez votre gosier dans ma salle de classe, j'ai finalement ma chance de vous la boucler et d'une manière qui risque d'être assez satisfaisante. Avez-vous déjà tenté une fellation sur M. Weasley, Miss Granger ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non » répondit-elle. Il n'y a que des femmes de mauvaise vie pour faire ça. »

Le Maître des Potions eut un petit sourire et commença à déboutonner ses robes.

« Puisque vous avez choisi de rester avec moi, ce soir, vous serez une femme de mauvaise vie, Miss Granger. Une femme de très mauvaise vie » insista-t-il de sa voix de soie. « Et je suis supposé être un homme de très mauvaise vie en retour. Ce que vous avez fait avec M. Weasley n'était pas du sexe, sorcière, c'était un échauffement. Vous n'êtes pas avec un garçon, vous êtes à présent avec un homme. Vous ferez ce que vous êtes censée faire."

Hermione avait l'air d'être sur le point de protester.

« Je peux vous assurer, Miss Granger… Je suis tout à fait aussi sombre et dominant que dans vos fantasmes. J'aurai ce que je veux de vous. Maintenant, retirez cette satanée robe. Je suis déjà en train de perdre patience » dit-il, se renfrognant tout en repoussant ses robes. Hermione commença à relever sa propre robe, puis hésita alors qu'il défaisait sa ceinture, puis son pantalon, se baissant légèrement pour le rabaisser sur ses cuisses. Il conserva son boxer et la regarda, dans l'attente. Il était massivement tendu.

« La robe, sorcière, maintenant ! » siffla-t-il.

Hermione retira prestement sa robe, révélant sa poitrine nue et un slip blanc. Elle portait toujours ses chaussures.

« Les chaussures. Quittez aussi ce dessous » dit-il, fixant ses seins mais sans tenter le moins du monde de les toucher.

Hermione extirpa ses pieds des chaussures et releva les yeux vers lui, se sentant particulièrement vulnérable et exposée. Elle se sentait aussi un peu en danger. Elle aurait du prendre sa baguette.

« Maintenant, venez par ici, plongez votre main dans mon boxer et sortez-en votre récompense » ordonna le Maître des Potions.

Hermione regarda à nouveau la grande tente, puis releva les yeux vers Severus qui conservait la même présence dominatrice que dans sa salle de classe.

« Maintenant, Miss Granger » lâcha-t-il avec une douceur trompeuse. « Ne m'obligez pas à vous le demander à nouveau. Vous n'aimeriez pas cela. »

Hermione ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il voulait dire, elle fit donc deux pas en sa direction et attrapa précautionneusement l'élastique à l'avant du boxer, le dos de ses doigts glissant sur sa peau pâle. Le ventre du sorcier eut un soubresaut à son contact et son souffle s'accéléra. Elle le tira vers elle en émettant un petit cri.

« Attrapez-le » siffla-t-il, voulant sentir cette petite main tenter de s'arrondir autour de son épaisseur. Il l'examina de près après sa première réaction.

Hermione y plongea la main et saisit la brûlante et dure longueur du Maître des Potions. Laquelle remua, et elle haleta alors qu'elle raffermissait sa prise sur elle. Elle était trop grosse pour qu'elle puisse refermer sa main autour, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle l'extirpa du tissu, et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. « Oh, Merlin, merde » souffla-t-elle, alors que ses jambes vacillaient. Severus la rattrapa immédiatement.

« Vous n'allez pas vous raccrocher ici bas pour un peu de soutien, sorcière » souffla-t-il, souriant largement devant sa réaction. Il la saisit puis la secoua légèrement, fit une grimace car elle avait toujours prise sur son organe et qu'il l'avait secoué avec elle. La main d'Hermione était chaude et ferme autour de lui.

Si on y repense à deux fois, sorcière, vous rabaisser et exactement ce que vous souhaitez faire. Agenouillez-vous et faites connaissance » dit-il en la poussant vers le bas.

Elle s'abaissa facilement et semblait être en état de choc. Alors qu'elle louchait, elle inspira une bouffée de l'odeur du sorcier. C'était plutôt pas mal… Un mélange de bois de santal et de masculinité. Propre.

Elle étudia son organe. Elle n'avait jamais pu regarder d'aussi près l'équipement de Ron. Il était trop occupé à s'en servir. Mais ce n'était rien, rien à côté de l'attribut massif du Maître des Potions. Avec ce serpent planqué dans le pantalon, c'était bien un Serpentard.

Silencieusement, Severus la regarda l'observer. Elle avait l'air la fois curieuse et abasourdie.

« Ouvrez la bouche » dit-il à voix basse.

« C'est trop grand » soupira-t-elle alors qu'elle le fixait toujours. Soudainement Severus empoigna douloureusement ses cheveux.

« Votre bouche peut s'adapter. Maintenant, ouvrez » siffla-t-il en tirant sur les mèches bouclées de la jeune femme.

« Owww… Mmph ! » cria Hermione.

Le sorcier grogna de plaisir et repoussa un peu sa tête en arrière afin de pouvoir la voir. Merlin, elle était délicieuse.

« Comment trouvez-vous ce premier aperçu, sorcière ? » lui demanda-t-il. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, incapable de répondre.

« Sucez » ordonna-t-il.

Il fit glisser son autre main sous le menton d'Hermione, et le saisit pour le maintenir fermement en place, grondant alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour lui appliquer la succion demandée.

« Ah, ouiiii. Ouiiii. Merlin, sorcière. Mmmm » gémit le Maître des Potions, sa voix de soie ne semblant que plu sexy par son plaisir. « Vous êtes douée. »

Severus rejeta sa tête en arrière et commença un va-et-vient lent, maintenant toujours fermement sa tête.

« Serrez vos lèvres » la dirigea-t-il en se retirant.

Hermione le fit et il y répondit par un grognement.

« Sucez » souffla-t-il à nouveau.

Hermione était très excitée par sa possession exigeante de sa bouche, par la prise qu'il avait sur sa tête, et l'urgence dans sa voix alors qu'il bougeait lentement.

Le sorcier haleta encore et encore, les yeux clos, repoussant légèrement la tête de la jeune femme en arrière.

« M. Weasley ne sait pas ce qu'il a perdu » chantonna-t-il.

Hermione écoutait les exclamations de Severus, trouvant ses commentaires passionnés excitants, même s'ils étaient cochons et crus. Il n'y avait vraiment pas que sa personnalité qui était mesquine. Ses mouvements commencèrent à s'accélérer et à devenir moins doux.

« Tenez-vous prête, sorcière » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Se tenir prête ? Oh, merde !

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle tenta de s'éloigner de lui mais Severus la tenait bien trop fermement par la tête et pompait maintenant franchement, l'incitant à pousser ses jambes des deux mains pour essayer de l'obliger à la relâcher.

« Oh, non, en aucun cas, sorcière. Prenez ça ! » gronda-t-il.

Elle sembla s'étouffer alors que le fluide coulait sur son menton et gouttait sur ses seins.

« Avalez, bordel ! » la maudit Severus dans un semi-grondement tout en secouant sa tête.

Hermione déglutit difficilement à plusieurs reprises. Après, c'était sa première fois, et elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir avaler quoi que ce soit.

Finalement la prise de Severus sur sa tête se relâcha, puis il la laissa et aller tout en se laissant tomber dans son siège en soufflant. Il observa la jeune femme, toujours à genoux, essuyant sa jouissance de ses mains à présent visqueuses.

Elle était souillée. Souillée de manière particulièrement sexy.

Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, ferma les yeux et échappa un soupir satisfait.

C'était un excellent commencement.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Comme je le disais, c'est le type de lemon que je n'apprécie pas. Brrrref. Les gens sont toujours là ? La suite est vachement mieux hein (à mon goût en tout cas).

Je pense que certaines pourront en être satisfaites.


	3. Entre les mains à nouveau

Elle avait dit qu'elle le ferait, et elle l'a fait ! VivinChlotte déclenche le chapitre 3 avec sa 250e review XD

Donc cette fois-ci on a une habituée de longue date et la principale auteure que je bêtaise ^^ Allez jeter un œil à Veela malgré moi, c'est du DrayxMione mais c'est bien quand même XD

.

Nan, sérieux. Sinon je m'emm**derais pas à corriger.

Je décoooone ^^ J'aime corriger les autres XD

.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Blackichou : T'es toujours là ? Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais là suite est bien meilleure ^^

L93 : J'écris ça avant, mais tu as déjà eu la suite de saving XD Courage, il ne reste que de bons moments ^^

Jessyka : Tu es la seule à avoir été aussi enthousiaste ! La suite est là ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

3- Entre les mains du Professeur de Potions… A nouveau

Hermione baissa les yeux sur elle-même et grimaça. Merlin, elle en était couverte. Elle releva les yeux vers le Maître des Potions, qui était toujours penché en arrière dans sa chaise de bois, les yeux clos et un air franchement satisfait installé sur son visage. Son boxer était toujours autour de ses cuisses.

« Euh… Excusez-moi… Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour tout ça ? Je n'ai pas ma baguette et il n'y a pas de sale de bain ici » dit-elle en levant lentement ses mains.

Les yeux sombres de Severus l'observèrent un instant, puis il remua paresseusement sa main dans sa direction. Elle fut instantanément récurvitée. Hermione le fixa alors qu'il refermait ses yeux.

« Vous pouvez faire de la magie sans baguette » dit-elle, ébahie.

« Pas besoin de remuer une baguette à chaque extrémité comme un imbécile » ronronna Severus en souriant légèrement.

« Mais vous utilisez tout le temps une baguette » poursuivit Hermione.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

« Je cache mes talents, Miss Granger. Mon utilisation de la magie sans baguette peut me coûter ma vie. Le Seigneur Noir ne permet à ses Mangemorts de porter une baguette en sa présence, car il craint les assassinats. S'il découvre que quiconque, homme ou femme, peut faire de la magie sans baguette, celui-ci est éparpillé » annonça le sorcier, ses yeux passant et repassant sur Hermione, toujours installée à genoux. Il aimait le fait qu'elle ne se soit toujours pas relevée.

« Eparpillé ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Tué » confirma-t-il simplement. Puis il fronça les sourcils. « Si Albus ne m'en avait pas empêché, j'aurais assassiné le Seigneur Noir depuis longtemps. Il m'a fait prendre un serment inviolable pour que je ne tente pas de tuer Voldemort avant qu'Harry ait une chance d'essayer pour accomplir la Prophétie. Je continue donc à souffrir sous les mains du despote jusqu'à ce que votre petit Potter monte à la charge. »

Les sourcils de Severus se froncèrent alors qu'il regardait la jeune femme. L'amie de Potter. Cela devait lui coûter.

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas tué précédemment ? » demanda-t-elle. « Quand vous veniez de devenir un espion.

-Parce que mes pouvoirs n'étaient pas aussi étendus qu'ils le sont actuellement. La magie sans baguette devient plus puissante alors que le sorcier mûrit. Je ne pouvais pas envoyer le sortilège mortel alors, je le peux à présent. Voldemort, aussi puissant soit-il, peut toujours être tué par un Impardonnable. Si je n'avais pas pris ce foutu serment, il serait d'ors et déjà mort. L'enfer soit d'Albus et de ses croyances obstinées pour cette minable prophétie. Je n'aurais jamais placé ma foi dans quoi que ce soit prononcé par Sybil Trelawney » rouspéta-t-il. « Potter ne fait pas le poids face à Voldemort. Il va être tué.

-Ne dites pas ça ! » siffla Hermione. « Harry est l'espoir du Monde Magique. Il va survivre. »

Hermione devait croire en cela… Elle ne pouvait imaginer Harry mort. Elle l'aimait comme un frère.

Les yeux de Severus s'assombrirent alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air bravache.

« Venez-vous de me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas dire, sorcière ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione alors que son visage se contractait de déplaisir.

Hermione rougit.

« Non… Je voulais juste dire… » commença-t-elle alors que Severus se penchait pour retirer ses bottes puis ses chaussettes.

« Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire » claqua-t-il. « Exactement ce que vous vouliez dire, Miss Granger. »

Hermione regarda le sorcier plonger ses chaussettes dans ses bottes, puis se relever, son organe arrivant à mi-hauteur de ses cuisses. Il retira sa chemise, et Hermione mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas émettre un son devant sa silhouette fine et musculeuse. Il avait des épaules solides un torse bien tracé et un abdomen ciselé. Les bras du Maître des Potions étaient finement musclés et parcourus de veines, et il avait de petites cicatrices sur les flancs. Mais elles n'entachaient en rien l'effet de l'ensemble. En fait, cela permettait simplement à Hermione d'être pleinement consciente que c'était cet homme qui faisait face à la torture et à la mort chaque jour de sa vie. Aussi mesquin soit-il, Severus Snape était un héros, même si c'était un héros de l'ombre.

Il se pencha et fit tomber son boxer avant de l'enjamber. Il était à présent complètement nu et il baissa les yeux sur elle, qui le fixait toujours, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Ses cuisses devenaient de plus en plus humides à mesure qu'elle observait ce corps délicieux. Merlin, qui aurait pu imaginer que c'était ce qui se cachait sous ses robes ?

« Je suis un peu plus que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez » prononça soyeusement Severus. « Je peux vous sentir. Je vous suspecte de vous liquéfier sur place, Miss Granger. »

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle se contentait de regarder le sorcier nu, les yeux presque vitreux. Merde, il était toujours mou.

Visiblement, le sorcier comptait bien faire quelque chose pour ça et il se rassit au fond de son siège.

« Retirez votre culotte et venez par ici » ordonna-t-il.

Son ventre trembla, Hermione se leva, retira son dernier vêtement et marcha jusqu'à Severus, dont les yeux étaient fixés sur sa poitrine pleine.

« Asseyez-vous à califourchon sur moi » dit le Maître des Potions alors que ses yeux ne quittaient toujours pas ses deux globes pleins. Immédiatement, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la regarda.

« Vous vous étiez jamais imaginée qu'un jour vous pourriez venir à moi pour réclamer mon attention, n'est-ce pas, Miss Granger ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un peu de malice dans ses yeux noirs. « Ni même que vous alliez finir par boire à ma… Fontaine. »

Hermione ferma les yeux, son estomac dansant la samba dans son ventre alors qu'il continuait à se moquer cruellement d'elle, ses mains pâles la maintenant solidement en sécurité. Merlin, il était cruel. Si délicieusement cruel.

« Maintenant, vous êtes nue et assise sur mes cuisses, à vous demander quand est-ce que je vais vous prendre avec cet outil de taille qui est le mien, n'est-ce pas, sorcière ? Je sais que c'est le cas. Vous détrempez mes cuisses avec votre cyprine. J'ai l'odeur de votre sexe » ronronna-t-il en prenant une longue et profonde inspiration.

« Ouvrez les yeux ! » siffla-t-il soudainement tout en resserrant sa prise sur Hermione.

Hermione ouvrit lentement ses yeux qui rencontrèrent ses yeux noirs. Ils étaient presque nez à nez.

« C'est bien. Vous devez me regarder quand je vous parle, sorcière. Vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper de cette réalité en fermant vos yeux. Je vais vous prendre. Vous baiser, Miss Granger. Vous pénétrer encore et encore comme vous le fantasmiez quand M. Weasley vous servait de petit jouet sexuel. Je ne suis pas un jouet, Miss Granger, et je vous garantis que vous ne rêverez pas de M. Weasley quand je percerais un nouveau trou en vous » gronda-t-il.

Hermione frissonna soudainement entre ses bras. Merlin, elle le voulait. Elle combattit son envie de se tortiller.

« Regardez-vous, Miss Granger » lui renifla-t-il. « Je pourrais vous amener à l'orgasme rien qu'avec mes mots. Vos murs sont presque refermés ensemble de besoin, à présent. N'est-ce pas ? Voudriez-vous que je vous prenne immédiatement, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il en commençant à caresser son dos et ses fesses de ses grandes et pâles mains. La peau de la jeune femme était douce et chaude.

Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement quand les mains du sorcier passèrent sur sa chair. C'étaient des mains d'homme, légèrement brusques et inquisitrices, frottant doucement sa peau alors qu'elles bougeaient. Soudainement, le Maître des Potions agrippa fortement une fesse dans chaque main. Elle cria.

Severus se sentit lui-même palpiter alors qu'il était là, assis, avec les mains pleines de la douce peau d'Hermione, ses yeux fixés sur lui, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant doucement.

« Vous pensez que j'ai prise sur vous en ce moment, sorcière… Attendez que je vous aie goûtée » annonça-t-il tranquillement, alors que sa main glissait en haut de ses fesses pour s'enrouler avec force tout en bas de son dos. « Je vais laisser mes empreintes sur votre corps. Maintenant, penchez-vous en arrière et laissez-moi goûter à votre plus qu'adéquate poitrine. »

Hermione s'exécuta et se laissa aller contre ses bras puissants alors qu'il attrapait rudement un de ses seins, le pinçant et le caressant, et le faisant sans cesser de la fixer, s'abreuvant de ses réactions. La tête d'Hermione était rejetée en arrière et elle haletait de plaisir alors que Severus la maintenait en place. Il n'était pas doux et elle aimait ça.

Il commença à la lécher, sa tête remuant sensuellement alors qu'il exécutait ses longues caresses humides de sa langue, traçant des cercles, et faisant siffler Hermione alors qu'il la titillait. Alors il commença à sucer sa peau, laissant sur toute sa peau de petite traces de succion rouges qui ne s'effaçaient pas, et Hermione grognait, ses bras pendant mollement.

Elle n'osait pas le toucher. Elle ne savait pas s'il souhaitait qu'elle le fasse. Oh, mais sa bouche était si exquise, allant avidement d'un sein à l'autre, le sorcier laissant sa marque dans son appréciation de leur rondeur, léchant, suçant et mordant légèrement, le corps d'Hermione ondulant sur ses genoux. Il se sentait s'épaissir de façon régulière et ses jambes étaient trempées. L'odeur de l'excitation de la jeune femme emplit la pièce et il l'inspira profondément. Soudainement, il redressa la tête.

"Petite sorcière dévergondée" lui souffla-t-il alors qu'elle se tordait entre ses bras. Il la déplaça de manière à ce qu'elle soit en travers de ses jambes puis il plongea sa main entre ses cuisses. Hermione gémit et écarta les jambes.

"Vilaine sorcière" siffla Severus alors qu'il ramenait sa main à sa bouche pour la lécher consciencieusement avant de l'abaisser à nouveau pour tirer doucement. Hermione couina.

"Embrassez-moi… Goûtez-vous" ordonna-t-il.

Hermione hésita, aussi excité était-elle… Elle ne voulait pas goûter sa propre excitation.

Severus retira sa main humide d'entre ses jambes, alla saisir son menton et la força à tourner la tête; réclamant sa bouche avec avidité, enfonçant sa langue profondément dans sa chaleur, lui dévoilant à la fois sa propre luxure et sa saveur à elle.

Hermione goûta ses fluides… C'était musqué… Presque sucré… Propre. Pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, et le baiser de cet homme… Merlin, c'était exaltant. Severus relâcha ses cheveux et continua à l'embrasser tout en renvoyant rapidement sa main à son bas-ventre.

"Oh mon dieu!" cria Hermione contre sa bouche alors qu'il la pénétrait, la faisant gémir et crier son titre. Sa main dégoulinait totalement.

Severus s'éloigna de la bouche de la jeune femme et la regarda s'arquer, haleter et gémir tout en remuant sur ses doigts. Merlin… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait? C'était meilleur qu'être baisée par Ron.

"Tu aimes être prise par une main" dit-il, le visage contracté. "Donne-moi une récompense… Viens, sorcière. Jouis pour moi."

Severus accéléra ses va-et-vient et elle accompagna le mouvement alors qu'il la maintenait toujours en sécurité de son autre bras.

C'est donc ce à quoi vous ressemblez quand vous avez une relation sexuelle, Miss Granger" lui souffla-t-il alors qu'elle se léchait les lèvres tout en laissant aller sa tête d'avant en arrière alors qu'il continuait son assaut de ses trois doigts. "Et ce ne sont que me doigts, sorcière… Attendez. La longueur compte autant que la circonférence. Vous allez être plutôt remplie.

-Oh Pro… Profess… Eurrrr!" hurla-t-elle en jouissant.

"Vous êtes une vraie chanteuse, Miss Granger" dit-il doucement, retirant sa main trempée pour l'amener à sa bouche, buvant sa douceur alors qu'elle frémissait de plaisir contre lui, oublieuse de tout en dehors de son propre plaisir.

Alors qu'il léchait toute sa main, les yeux sombres de Severus restaient fixés sur elle, pensant qu'elle était la femme la plus sexy qu'il ait eue depuis bien, bien longtemps. Et il allait être le premier homme à part entière à la posséder. Ron était bien plus un garçon qu'un homme.

Ronald Weasley avait eu de la chance. Hermione était hormonale et seule lorsqu'elle avait consenti à coucher avec lui. Aucun autre ne semblait s'intéresser un tant soit peu à elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler aux garçons. Mais elle avait l'habitude de Ron, aussi idiot pouvait-il être la plupart du temps.

Ron n'était pas vierge, mais il n'avait pas encore atteint son propre but. Sa technique laissait beaucoup à désirer, et il était toujours en cours de maturation, en attente de la connaissance de son corps. Mais il était très enthousiaste, et très agréable… Mais Hermione avait toujours senti que quelque chose manquait. C'était… Et le professeur venait de le lui donner.

Un orgasme.

Hermione se laissait aller contre lui, tremblante et épuisée, ses yeux d'ambre levés vers lui et rêveurs.

"Je n'avais encore rien senti de tel" lui haleta-t-elle, et il arqua un sourcil.

"Ne me dites pas que M. Weasley n'a jamais obtenu une telle réaction de vous ces fois où je ne vous ai malheureusement pas envoyé d'eau froide à la figure comme les chiots en pleine copulations que vous étiez le méritaient?" demanda-t-il de sa voix de soie.

Hermione se fichait de la manière dont il parlait de ce qu'elle et Ron avaient fait ensemble. Il venait juste de lui donner quelque chose de… Bordel… De magnifique. Il pouvait dire n'importe quoi, tant qu'il continuait à lui faire ça.

"Jamais" haleta-t-elle. "C'était incroyable."

Le sorcier l'examina, les narines évasées. Il baissa sa main pour saisir son organe, le faisant aller et venir plusieurs fois entre les cuisses d'Hermione, la faisant crier et avoir des spasmes à ce contact.

"C'est ce qui va être incroyable" souffla-t-il, se relevant avec elle pour rejoindre le lit à baldaquin.

Severus la relâcha sur le lit. Hermione rebondit sur la literie noire, les yeux écarquillés de choc alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui. Il était en pleine érection.

"Maintenant, vous allez apprendre ce que signifie être prise, Miss Granger" ronronna-t-il, se laissant aller lentement dans le lit, bougeant comme un grand chat traquant sa proie. Il s'installa à califourchon sur le corps d'Hermione, s'installa sur son ventre et baissa les yeux.

"Si _petite_ et charnue" dit-il en faisant glisser ses mains sur son torse, avant de frapper légèrement ses rondeurs, les regardant remuer alors qu'elle criait. Ses seins étaient couverts des petits suçons soigneusement laissés par le sorcier. Normalement, il ne marquait pas les femmes, mais Hermione était un cas spécial.

Depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu le visage d'Hermione rougissant, et elle haletante lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé avec Ron, il avait voulu prendre lui-même la petite je-sais-tout, avant même de l'avoir vue fantasmer sur lui. Le Maître des Potions avait une réelle connaissance à partager avec elle à présent qu'il savait qu'elle explorait sa propre sexualité et était en âge d'y consentir.

Il semblerait bien qu'Hermione n'était pas la seule à fantasmer.


	4. A bord du Snape express

Version corrigée !

.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Jessyka: Heureuse que ça t'ait plu! Voici le grand final ^^

Blackichou : Tu ne vas pas être déçue ! (je pense ^^)

.

Comme toujours, il y a une phrase de Snape que je ne comprends pas...

.

Ange Lapuce déclenche l'arrivée de ce chapitre, malgré le fait que ce soit la review la plus négative reçue pour le dernier chapitre de Saving XD

oOoOoOo

.

4- A bord du Snape Express

.

Hermione leva les yeux vers son ancien professeur de Potions alors qu'il était à cheval sur elle, jouant avec sa poitrine, son regard affamé dans son pâle visage alors que ses yeux noirs venaient à sa rencontre. Il la saisit et la serra, ses yeux ne quittant pas son visage alors qu'elle haletait.

« J'ai passé sept ans à vous éduquer dans une salle de classe, Miss Granger » lui souffla-t-il, « Sept années à vous donner ma connaissance et à vous regarder l'absorber, la dévorer. Vous étiez ma meilleure élève, aussi insupportable étiez-vous. J'avais des leçons planifiées à la moindre syllabe, des livres et notes à suivre précisément... Je ne pouvais pas vous faire cours au niveau dont vous aviez besoin. Avec plus de liberté, je vous aurai donné plus de connaissance dans mon domaine. Cela m'a parfois frustré, parce que finalement une élève était capable de grandeur, mais j'étais incapable de vous donner la profondeur et la largeur de ce que je savais... A cause de ces limites. »

Il la caressa à nouveau Hermione gémissant alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Et puis, durant votre septième année, je vous ai trouvés, vous et M. Weasley. Weasley. Ce... Ce... Clown » lâcha-t-il finalement, les narines remuantes. « Vous étiez en ligue nationale, mais vous l'avez tout de même accepté, tout en sachant qu'il était en dessous de ce que vous méritiez ou vouliez, Miss Granger. Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était lui sur vous, à bouger en vous. Votre soit-disant ami. J'étais plus que déçu. J'étais en colère, en colère que vous vous soyez donnée à quelqu'un qui ne vous valait pas... Poussé par vos hormones comme une petite chatte en chaleur. Mais un corps excité n'a pas de logique, n'est-ce pas, Miss Granger ? Si c'était le cas, vous ne seriez pas ici avec moi. »

Il se pencha en avant, laissant ses mains pâles de chaque coté de sa tête, puis glissa lentement ses genoux plus bas dans le lit, s'abaissant contre son corps, emprisonnant son organe entre eux. Il chercha son visage.

"Je parie que M. Weasley vous a convaincue de coucher avec lui en vous disant qu'il avait toujours pensé que vous étiez spéciale, et qu'il voulait être plus proche de vous... Je parie, Miss Granger... Qu'il vous a même dit qu'il vous aimait" renfla le Maître des Potions.

"Oui" dit tout bas Hermione. "Il l'a dit."

Severus émit un son dédaigneux et la fixa avec dégoût.

"Vous ne savez pas que vous n'étiez pas la seule fille avec qui M. Weasley couchait, n'est-ce pas? Il utilisait sa baguette avec plusieurs autres sorcières dont les esprits combinés n'auraient pas suffi à allumer une chandelle. Le saviez-vous, Miss Granger?" demanda-t-il de sa voix de soie, suspectant que ce n'était pas le cas.

Les yeux d'Hermione commencèrent à briller. Elle n'avait pas su.

"Il les prenait aux mêmes endroits où il vous prenait. Vous n'aviez rien de spécial pour lui. Juste un peu plus d'action. Il était probablement assez fier de lui... Repoussant les robes sur vos yeux. Je suis sûr que M. Potter ne savait pas qu'il vous sautait. Je suis sûr que M. Weasley vous a dit qu'il n'allait pas le prendre bien" lui ronronna-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Ron avait dit que ce serait mieux de garder ça entre eux, de ne pas laisser Harry le savoir.

"C'était parce que M. Potter vous aurait dit tout ce qu'il savait au sujet de ses autres "escapades". Vous n'étiez rien de plus qu'un trou désirable pour lui, Miss Granger. Il vous a utilisé" souffla-t-il.

"Vous lui avez donné votre virginité, et il s'en fichait totalement. Il ne vous a jamais aimée."

Maintenant, les larmes commençaient à tomber de ses yeux. Severus sortit sa langue et les attrapa.

"Avez-vous le cœur brisé? Êtes-vous en colère? Avez-vous des envies de meurtres? Ou allez-vous juste renifler et pleurer, sorcière?" murmura le Maître des Potions alors qu'il regardait son visage remplit de tristesse.

"Vous êtes si cruel" soupira-t-elle, papillonnant des yeux.

"Oui, je suis cruel. Mais je suis honnête. Je vous vous prendre et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour, Miss Granger. Je serais votre premier coup honnête. Je vous l'ai dit car je souhaitais que vous le réalisiez. M. Weasley n'était rien. Rien d'autre qu'un gamin hormonal de septième année collectionnant toutes les petites chattes qu'il pouvait avoir à Poudlard avant d'être diplômé. Puis il vous a abandonnée et est parti. N'est-ce pas?"

Hermione ne répondit rien, mais Ron y avait mis fin, disant qu'il avait trop à faire et qu'il ne pouvait poursuivre sa relation avec elle, mais... C'était au mieux. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'étiez pas non plus fidèle, à votre manière, sorcière. Coucher avec lui et fantasmer sur moi... Si M. Weasley vous avait aimée, cela aurait été un amour à sens unique. Il était juste pratique. Vous n'auriez probablement pas couché avec la moitié de Poudlard, mais vous auriez pu tout aussi bien être aussi peu investie que vous l'aviez été avec lui. Il n'a rien été d'autre qu'un confortable petit idiot à votre service. Il aurait aussi bien pu être un énis géant, pour ce que vous vous en souciiez. Vous vouliez juste du sexe" siffla-t-il.

"Non... Non, je voulais plus que ça" protesta-t-elle faiblement.

"Vous vouliez juste du sexe" réitéra-t-il. "Vous vouliez être prise... Exactement comme maintenant.

-Non..." répondit-elle, en fermant ses yeux.

Le visage du Maître des Potions se contracta.

"Assez de préliminaires" siffla-t-il. "Il est temps de prendre ce que vous me donnez avec tant d'insistance. Écartez les jambes, sorcière. Bien écartées. Je veux que votre corps dise "ah" au Maître des Potions."

Severus se redressa sur ses genoux, entre les jambes d'Hermione alors qu'elle les écartait pour lui. Il regarda en direction de son bas-ventre, caressant le monstre avec lequel il allait l'empaler.

"Plus largement!" lui siffla-t-il. Elle fit de son mieux pour le satisfaire, se sentant totalement ouverte et parfaitement vulnérable pour lui, dont les yeux noirs brillaient, fixant intensément son sexe.

"Quelle jolie _petite_ petite entrée" souffla-t-il, se laissant tomber sur une main pour saisir son organe de l'autre, avant de se positionner contre celle-ci, puis de plonger en elle sans cérémonie.

"Oh merde! Merde!" haleta Hermione alors que le membre la fendait. Il était dur comme l'acier.

"Langage, Miss Granger" dit-il d'une voix lascive alors qu'il calait sa main de l'autre côté de son visage.

Maintenant installé au-dessus d'elle, le Maître des Potions s'enfonça profondément en elle, ses lombes frappant bruyamment ses cuisses, la faisant crier sous sa taille et sa puissance.

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit et resta ouverte.

"C'est ce que vous souhaitiez, n'est-ce pas?" lui gronda-t-il alors qu'elle le baignait dans sa chaleur et sa douceur. "Quel ajustement parfait. Mmmm. Il n'est plus nécessaire de prétendre que c'est moi, maintenant, Miss Granger. C'est moi. Tout de moi."

Il se recula, hésita, puis se ré-enfonça puissamment en elle, faisant hurler Hermione, ses yeux se révulsant. Dieux, il était douloureux, mais s'était incroyable, exactement comme il l'avait prédit. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, la fixant,

"Plus de livres... Plus de syllabes... Plus... De notes!" siffla-t-il, la pénétrant entre chaque déclaration. "La leçon de ce soir est pratique, Miss Granger."

Severus commença à la prendre profondément et rapidement, allant aussi loin que possible en elle, sifflant et grondant bruyamment de plaisir alors qu'il se fondait en son ancienne élève.

Hermione était perdue sous ses martèlements, quelque part entre le paradis et l'enfer alors qu'il la prenait brutalement, ses plongées en elle émettant encore et encore un bruit humide.

"Mmmm. Juteux, juteux" lui ronronna Severus, ses yeux à demi clos de plaisir alors qu'il regardait son membre brillant d'humidité la châtier.

Soudainement il s'enfouit profondément en elle et commença à faire de larges cercles de son pelvis, la sorcière grognant et criant alors qu'il alternait entre de longues pénétrations et de grands cercles, parcourant chaque centimètre de la jeune femme, son corps pâle plié au-dessus d'elle, ses yeux noirs affamés et pleins de luxure.

"Regardez-vous... Vous adorez ça. Tu aimes ça, pas vrai, Miss Granger? Hmmm. Oui, tu aimes. Oui... Tu... Aimes! En... Voilà plus... Pour toi, sorcière" gronda-t-il, ajoutant plus de force encore, ce qui la déplaça dans le lit.

"Oh mon dieu!" hurla Hermione.

"Dieux. Démons. Anges. Je me fiche totalement des déités que vous invoquez... Gardez juste vos jambes écartées, sorcière" souffla-t-il, bougeant en elle de toutes ses forces.

Soudainement Hermione se raidit, hurla de toute la force de ses poumons et jouit, tremblant violemment sous le coup.

"Et les digues s'ouvrent" déclara Severus, grondant alors que sa chaleur coulait sur lui. "Ah, oui... Belle et serrée. Excellent, Miss Granger... Si je devais vous noter pour ceci, vous auriez un Optimal."

Hermione ne l'entendit pas. Elle était perdue dans son extase. Ron n'avait jamais obtenu quelque chose d'aussi fort d'elle. C'était comme si tout en elle, ses organes, ses os, tout cela était juste sorti d'elle, et il la prenait toujours. Il était comme une machine moldue, s'enfonçant sans fin dans le corps de la jeune femme.

Le corps d'Hermione rebondissait sous ses coups de butoirs, et il mordait sa lèvre inférieure de plaisir alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours dans la _petite_ sorcière. Ses lombes étaient trempées de la jouissance d'Hermione et l'odeur du sexe emplissait l'air.

Soudainement, il s'interrompit, s'extirpa de son corps, qui resta, essoufflée, étendue sous lui, ses yeux presque clos semblant perdus dans le vide. Hermione ne sentait plus ses os... Comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune force en elle. Severus la fixant, renifla.

"Ne vous effondrez pas déjà, sorcière. Retournez-vous" siffla-t-il, l'attrapant rudement pour la positionner sur ses mains et genoux, puis poussant sa tête en bas, vers le matelas. Il la saisit à nouveau pour se positionner derrière elle.

"Tête en bas, cul en l'air!" dit-il, s'enfonçant violemment en elle de derrière comme pour se venger.

"Oh merde!" hurla-t-elle.

"Oh, c'est douloureux... N'est-ce pas? Je voudrais pouvoir te dire que je suis désolé... Mais je ne le suis pas" souffla-t-il, ressortant puis se ré-enfonçant, les fesses de la jeune femme remuant alors qu'elle criait.

Il commença à la posséder réellement, lançant un rythme rapide, puissant et profond, harponnant encore et encore Hermione, la friction causant une brûlure intense en elle. Hermione se sentait sur le point de partir en flammes alors qu'elle atteignait à nouveau l'orgasme en hurlant "Professeur!"

"Ouiiiii" souffla Severus, attrapant Hermione par la taille pour attirer avidement son corps charnu vers lui. Hermione était délicieuse. Toute aussi délicieuse qu'il avait imaginé qu'elle serait. Et elle aimait sa rudesse. Ça tombait bien, vu que c'était la seule chose qu'il connaissait.

Hermione n'avait jamais su qu'elle aimait ça ainsi, mais elle voulait qu'il la domine. Il ne lui abandonnait rien... Elle ne devait pas être à la tête, ni au sommet de tout ça. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'est le laisser la prendre jusqu'à ce que sa tête semble sur le point de céder. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire c'est laisser les rênes à Severus pour qu'il se charge de la chevauchée. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus désirée, mais si elle savait qu'il ne se souciait pas d'elle... Mais il la voulait. Il n'aurait pas pu la prendre ainsi s'il n'avait pas une profonde luxure pour elle. Ce qui n'était pas de l'amour... Mais merde. Qui se soucie de ça quand vingt-six centimètres d'un des plus délicieux sorciers noirs du Monde Magique jetaient ses sorts en vous?

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, la saisissant des deux seins pour la tirer vers le haut, grondant à chacune de ses poussées alors qu'il approchait de sa propre jouissance.

"Serrez-vous contre moi... Resserrez!" siffla-t-il.

Hermione se tendit et il gronda.

"Vous suivez toujours parfaitement mes instructions, sorcière" souffla-t-il, accélérant encore alors qu'il sentait l'inévitable pincement, sa prise sur elle devenant douloureuse alors que son corps tout entier se tendait vers l'orgasme. Hermione cria de douleur, mais il tint bon, oublieux de ses cris alors qu'il la martelait de toute sa force qui lui restait encore, sentant la sorcière couler sur lui avant qu'il se relâche.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" cria-t-il, s'enfonçant en elle pour se laisser aller, ses yeux se révulsant totalement, les tendons de son cou visibles alors qu'il jouissait, grognant de plaisir alors que chaque jet brûlant se projetait dans le corps de tremblant de la sorcière.

"Oui. Oui. Oui" souffla-t-il encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa supplique ne s'épuise.

Il resta ainsi un instant, se tenant toujours à elle, respirant rapidement alors qu'elle tremblait contre lui. Il déplaça sa tête pour qu'elle reste contre la sienne.

"C'était particulièrement délicieux, Miss Granger. J'imagine que je vous ai vannée" souffla-t-il contre son oreille. Repue et endolorie, Hermione acquiesça faiblement. Son entrejambe brûlait, mais c'était une brûlure incroyablement satisfaisante. Elle avait été possédée et possédée encore, totalement.

"Oui. C'est douloureux" répliqua-t-elle, sa voix affaiblie de fatigue.

"Alors, j'ai été particulièrement impressionnant" dit-il, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière, derrière sa nuque, et l'embrassa. Cet acte doux surprit Hermione.

"Voulez-vous partir, ou voulez-vous dormir?" lui demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru. Il voulait voir si elle était le genre de femme à baiser puis fuir, honteuse de comment elle était venue à lui et comment il l'avait accueillie.

"Je veux dormir, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir" conclut-elle tout bas. Severus pouvait entendre son épuisement dans sa voix. Il s'éloigna de son humidité puis la roula sur son estomac, écarta ses jambes et examina les dégâts, ses longs doigts en devenant gentils. Oui, c'était gonflé. Il l'avait prise fort.

Hermione resta ainsi, les yeux fermés, sentant ses doigts entre ses cuisses. Elle était trop épuisée pour pouvoir bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Elle sentit le sorcier quitter le lit puis l'entendit traverser la pièce. Puis le matelas couina à nouveau alors qu'il s'asseyait au bout du lit.

"Miss Granger, buvez ceci" dit-il, la redressant pour l'installer contre lui. Hébétée, Hermione ouvrit simplement la bouche pour boire cul sec ce qu'il lui donnait, quoi que ce puisse être. Normalement, elle l'aurait vérifié... Mais s'il avait voulu la tuer, il aurait pu la baiser à mort. Immédiatement, le douleur s'effaça. Severus la reposa et l'enjamba, s'étendant tout contre elle, ses yeux noirs la fixant comme pour l'estimer.

"Merci" souffla-t-elle difficilement.

"Il n'est pas nécessaire de me remercier, Miss Granger. Cette potion antidouleur coûte quinze gallions la fiole. Je compte bien rentrer dans mes frais sur vous avant que vous ne partiez" lâcha-t-il calmement, glissant pensivement sa main sur ses fesses.

"Vous la concoctez probablement vous-même" murmura-t-elle à demi endormie, sur le point de glisser.

"Même si c'était vrai, ça a tout de même un coût et je m'attends à être remboursé" conclut-il sarcastiquement.

Mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas. Elle avait sombré dans un profond sommeil.

Les yeux noirs du sorcier glissèrent sur son corps. Il avait même laissé la marque de ses mains sur sa taille. Eh bien, il avait aussi une potion contre les bleus. Il s'en chargerait... Tout comme des marques sur ses seins, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Elle était en assez mauvais état quand il en avait eu fini, mais bordel... Il avait attendu si longtemps pour avoir la brillante petite sorcière. De plus, il avait été en colère contre elle pour avoir été si bêtasse avec Ronald Weasley. Elle était trop étincelante pour avoir été ainsi flouée. Mais là encore, elle était jeune et inexpérimentée.

Dans tous les cas, elle avait été très, très bonne. Et c'était une femme saine et loin d'être légère.

Il savait avoir donné à Hermione quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu, et que très probablement elle ne trouverait plus un amant comme lui facilement. Maintenant qu'elle savait comment il était, Severus espérait qu'elle voudrait à nouveau le voir.

Si c'était le cas, il le lui offrirait à nouveau chaque fois, tant qu'elle n'irait pas coucher avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Il le lui ferait savoir avant qu'elle ne parte. Puis, tout serait entre ses mains.

Les yeux de Severus papillonnèrent. Il décida qu'il ferait bien de prendre un peu de repos, surtout s'il était sur le point de s'engager avec la jeune femme. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le mu. Il y avait une belle place nette, juste là.

La prochaine fois qu'il la prendrait, cela serait plus "vertical".

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note d'Aë:

Dire que c'est la version censurée de la fic XD

L'attitude de Severus est plus logique ainsi. Dans la version complète, il vire à l'agressif avec certaines tournures de phrases, du coup... Ben je préfère cette version, voilà ^^

Satisfaites, Mesdemoiselles ?

Et Mesdames ?

Bon. Je poste et dodo.

Je bosse, moi, demain !

La prochaine publication hors saving sera pour « Incubus ». Ça vous en annonce déjà pas mal ^^


End file.
